narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lovers
'''Lovers '''jest to utwór wykonywany przez grupę 7!! Seven Oops do 9. openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 7 kwietnia 2011 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 206 do 230. Opis Opening otwierają Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura, stojących na wiszącej skale która wkrótce ulega destrukcji. Następnie w osobnych ujęciach widzimy drużyne Kakashiego, kilku ninji z Konohy, Pięciu Kage, Takę oraz Akatsuki. Ponadto widzimy odmienionego Kabuto i gromadę białych Zetsu, Czwarty Raikage z jego podwładnymi walczących przeciwko Sasuke oraz Kisame i Killer B. Oraz spotkanie twarzą twarz dziewięcio i ośmioogoniastego. Na zakończenie powracamy do Sasuke i Naruto stojących na tej samej skale co na otwarciu, tym razem stoją po dwóch stronach urwiska naprzeciwko siebie. Tekst piosenki Japoński= 君はいま涙流した　 泣きじゃくる子供のように たとえ明日が見えなくなっても守るよ 夏の空見上げてニラんだ 強がってばかりで　涙は見せない 本当は怖いこせに 大切なものを失わぬように 必死ではしりぬけてきた いつだって長い夜をふたりで乗り超えた このまま一緒にいるから　強がってないいんだよ 君はいま涙流した　泣きじゃくる子供のように たとえあすがみえなくなってもすすむよ たとえ未来が見えなくなっても進むよ 夏の空見上げてサケんだ 夏の空見上げてニラんだ |-| Rōmaji= Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakija kuru kodomo no youni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete niranda Tsuyo gatte bakari de namida wa mi senai Hontou wa kowai kuseni Taisetsu na mono wo ushina wa nu youni Hisshi de hashiri nukete kita Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de nori koeta Kono mama isshiyo ni irukara Tsuyogatte naide ii nda yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakija kuru kodomono youni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte no susumo yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Natsu no sora miagete niranda |-| Polski= Przestań już wylewać swoje łzy, jak łkające dziecko! Nawet jeśli nie widzisz szans na lepsze jutro,nie przestawaj o niego walczyć! Zwróć swe oczy w to letnie niebo i poszukaj w nim inspiracji! Mimo że cały czas zgrywasz niezniszczalnego i ukrywasz swoje łzy, potrafię wyczuć, jak bardzo jesteś przerażony. By chronić najbliższych twemu sercu, starasz się tak bardzo, że aż brak ci tchu. Przypomnij sobie, jak wiele zimnych nocy udało nam się razem przetrwać. Będę przy tobie do końca twych dni,więc możesz to w końcu z siebie wydusić! Przestań już wylewać swoje łzy, jak łkające dziecko! Nawet jeśli nie widzisz szans na lepsze jutro,nie przestawaj iść przed siebie! Zwróć swe oczy w to letnie niebo i wykrzycz swoje problemy! Zwróć swe oczy w to letnie niebo i poszukaj w nim inspiracji! |-| Angielski= Now that you have shed your tears Like a sobbing child Even if tomorrow is unforeseeable I will protect you It looks like the summer sky is crying Just to pretend to be strong you couldn't show your tears Despite that you were really scared In a way with out losing important things I have out run the inevitable death It's always been a long night and the both of us have climbed over it. Because of how we are now together It's okay for you to stop pretending Now that you have shed your tears Like a sobbing child Even if tommorow is unforeseeable I will go forward It looks like the summer sky is holding out It looks like the summer sky is crying Ciekawostki * Istnieją dwie wersje tego openingu, w pierwszym to Danzō jest Hokage. Później na tym miejscu zastępuje go Tsunade. * Od odcinka 223. pojawiają się nowe zdjęcia. * Ten opening posiada kilka podobnych motywów co drugi, w nim także Naruto i Sasuke idą ku sobie na niebieskim tle. Postacie Postacie w kolejności występowania: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Inoichi Yamanaka * Yamato * Chōji Akimichi * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Kiba Inuzuka * Ibiki Morino * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * A (Czwarty Raikage) * Danzō Shimura (pierwsza wersja) * Tsunade (druga wersja) * Gaara * Mei Terumī * Ōnoki * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Kisame Hoshigaki * Madara Uchiha * Zetsu * Kabuto Yakushi * Killer B * Darui * C * Chōjūrō * Ao * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Temari * Kankurō * Kurama * Hachibi * Aoba Yamashiro * Might Guy * Hikaru